When Water is Chained
by PhoenixSongs
Summary: i know, i know, it's been done, but my own spin on Katara's capture and enslavement to the newly honoured Prince Zuko. how will either react?
1. Of Meeting Among Flames

'i am proud of you Prince Zuko.' - And there it was, what he had always wanted, the thing he had fought and worked and suffered for; his pride, his honour, the man wreathed by a barrier of flickering fire's voice should have been like the sun after a thousand nights, but it did not feel the way Zuko had always imagined.

Zuko did not feel the honour, and the pride that a Fire Nation Prince should feel.

He felt like a traitor.

Perhaps that was merely because of the lie that had got him those words, that is was not, in fact, him that had destroyed the Avatar, but his sister, whose lie confused him.

He kept his head down, his hair in the top knot he had not worn for many months.

'To honour your return i have a gift for you, Prince Zuko,' Zuko raised his head, wondering as to what his father intended to give him. Fire Lord Ozai raised his hand to his left, as though revealing some great magic trick, or rather, his 'gift'. Abruptly a door to the side of the throne room clattered and shook, cries of pain were heard, they swung open grandly - although this was diminished when the two guards in full fire nation uniform entered in terrible synchronisation, dragging something large, and struggling behind them. Zuko craned his neck to the disturbance.

What the soldiers were dragging was a women.

'A prisoner of war, a southern beauty, for your personal enjoyment.' Zuko was abruptly certain he knew who the prisoner was, though a feeling in his stomach begged Agni it was not true. In the low lighting and the vague flickering flames he saw only a great amount of curling hair, dark skin and long, lithe muscles, surrounded by very little, very provocative and immensely flattering clothes on her shapely body; deep blue and made of silk and net they were the clothes that simply stated what her purpose was.

She was forced to kneel before both of them though she fought against it; the soldiers wrenched at the chains at her wrists and she was pulled to the floor.

'She is yours,' Fire Lord Ozai crooned proudly.

'Good luck with that one.' Came the musical, and furious voice of the slave girl, he saw a devious smile, her teeth flashing in the fire light, though her eyes were still down, and she wrenched her chained arms back, causing the guard that stood on the chains to be pulled to the floor, with a loud crunch and clatter of armour, she spun her legs around, catching the other guards feet, he too tumbled to the ground. Zuko could not help but smile, if the slave girl was who he believed her to be there would be many injuries around those that attempted to restrain her. With a swirl of her delicate dress she had reached a hand to the door before Zuko had time to even stand.

But Ozai was faster, the door was a blaze as her hand touched it, and she stepped back, although her face clearly showed she had no intention of giving up; in a second she had regained her composure and kicked out at the approaching guards, Ozai did not stand, clearly amused by the display, and Zuko did nothing to stop it, getting more and more certain as she continued fighting that this was indeed the water bender he knew all too well. But he would not be certain, or rather, he would not allow himself to be certain, that this was Katara, the defiant, devious, beautiful Water Bender that he had met in the crystal catacombs, and several times before, the girl that had been both friend and foe. Her eyes snapped to his, although so far away and in such low light they appeared to flicker gold like a Fire Nation girl, her eyes brows arched and she ran full pelt to him, Ozai, of course knew her plan and shot harsh streams of fire after her but she dodged each one with ease, and he could not at first see the plan she had formed, he had assumed she was headed to the other door, although that would be foolish because many hundreds of guards and servants were that way, but she stopped, skidding slightly on the polished floors, and she was behind him, she threw her bound hands over his head and the chain cut into his neck, cutting of the air, his father stood up furiously, his hands crackling with lightning.

Abruptly Zuko was afraid for the girl, his fathers temper would obliterate her in seconds, but she seemed passed caring, as though she would rather be dead than imprisoned, that sounded like Katara. She did not yield the pressure on his neck, although if she wanted to make a point it seemed to Zuko she could pull a lot harder if she wished Ozai to fear for his son's life - that sounded like Katara again, filled with vengeance, passion and fury, but never wanting to truly hurt anyone.

'Do not be so foolish, Girl.' Ozai's voice rang with fury.

'I have a name. I am not some slave girl, brought here for any princes enjoyment,' she tugged harder on the chains around his neck.

Ozai was mere seconds form aiming a deadly blast of lightning at the girl, and Zuko stepped in, Fire Bending the metal cuffs around her wrists to burn, she lost her grip around his neck just for a moment, and on the next Zuko pulled her entire body over his shoulders, she fell to the floor as a column behind both of the exploded in a burst of lightning. She glared at him but did not waste her time, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to, propelling herself up as she headed for the burnt and blackened door which had stopped flaming and was merely smoking. She leapt through the hole, and she was gone from sight. But not from Father's, he sent a great while of fire followed her and dragged her back; he heard a horrible scream and he smelt the familiar scent of burnt flesh; she was dragged back by the guards, a long, large and fresh burn wrapped around her neck like a gruesome accessory. She panted, her eyes closed, sparkling tears of pain and defeat rolled down the eyes he still had not seen, Ozai stood, angry, and strode over to her, where she had been forced to kneel.

Ozai grabbed her chin and forced her eyes up to his;

'I would not try something so foolish again, Girl.' He turned to leave, before he seemed to rethink it, he grabbed the charm around her neck and ripped it away, dropping it on the floor in front of her eyes,

'Water tribe trinkets are forbidden to slaves.'

He stamped down on whatever it was. She let out a soft moan of pain, and she was dragged away from the throne room. Ozai turned to Zuko,

'i shall have her placed in your room,' he said angrily 'and restrained.' he added with a cruel smile.

'Thank you, Father, she is a fine prize.' He kept his eyes down.

Zuko bowed, and Ozai strode from the room, his cloak billowing. Zuko turned to leave as well, but first he looked at the necklace Ozai had destroyed. And when he saw the shattered pendant on the blue silk, he knew quite well who it belonged to. He gathered up the ribbon, and the two pieces of the pendent, fitting the together to form the pattern of crashing waves. And he knew, beyond certainty, beyond any wish or addled mind or foolish desire, who the water tribe girl was; Because he knew that necklace.

It was Kataras.


	2. Of Escapes Aided by Water

Zuko smirked at the water tribe girl's horrifically bad luck; there had to be at least half a dozen things that Zuko alone could name that a simple Water Bender should have been able to avoid. Captured by pirates… Captured by him… Black mailed… Imprisoned… Fought, it was not fair that she should be trapped in such a harsh world, she looked far to delicate to be able to fight against the many people in this world that threatened her. He snickered sadly as he reached the doors to his bedroom, straining to listen as to what was happening inside, what poorly executed escape plan she was committing, before he swung open the doors, to his magnificent room.

The windows were curtained, the walls lined with steady, glowing candles, his tall bed, with it's golden columns was surrounded by puddles of gold light but the silk sheets were rumpled and scattered. A figure clad in shadows had paused at his entrance, her face turned to his; her sparkling blue eyes narrowed in fury and hate. Zuko smirked, aimed two fingers at the golden chandelier handing from the chilling; it lit immediately, throwing the room into perfect clarity. He saw the chains that were broken at the foot and head of the bed, understanding that she had been bound to the bed by her wrists and ankles, it was quite a feet that she had managed to break three of the four so quickly; one thick metal chain kept her left arm trapped. She resumed pulling at it - all the while keeping her eyes on him.

He took a step forward.

'You take one more step and it will be the last one you ever take.' She warned. And he thought she would have taken a step backwards, had the chains that twisted her arms to the wrong angle did not allow it. Zuko had to admit in that moment that she was beautiful; the clothes she had been given were few but they excentuated her her luscious curves; a wrap of midnight silk was wound around her chest, swirling patterns were painted on her bare stomach, a sheet of silvery silk had been wrapped once around her waist; falling to her knees it left a long slit; revealing her right thigh Her feet were bare, although anklets of silver were wound around her slim feet, her toes studded with rings, a silver crown was attached to her loose hair, it's blue jewel handing in the centre of her forehead. Bracelets twisted around her toned, caramel arms and jewels glimmered in her chocolate hair. Her stunning eyes were outlined with black and it made their shimmering colour even more heightened, but her painted lips were pressed down in a scowl.

It did not surprise him that the gruesome scar that had twined around her neck was gone, her healing abilities were clearly stronger than he had believed.

Zuko undid the clasp that kept his cloak around his neck, he caught it and threw it carelessly on the bed, his eyes meeting hers.

The clinking of the chains abruptly became much louder, as she tried harder to free herself.

He pulled the ribbon securing his top knot in place, his shaggy hair hung across his forehead.

She formed a dagger of ice from pure air, holding it at eye level she looked ready to throw it if he did anything she deemed wrong.

He took another step forward.

She threw the ice dagger with surprising accuracy; the long, crystal shard would have hit him straight in the chest had he not rolled his shoulder back and watched it fly past his eyes, smashing on the wall.

She formed another and another and another but everyone she threw he dodged or melted with a flicker of fire before it reached him. She was taking every drop of moisture from the air she could draw but it was tiring, and she decided to conserve her strength, glaring at his benign smile. Death threats rolled from her tongue though he ignored each one.

He was centimetres away; their noses almost touching; she was about to form another cascade of attacks when he grabbed her chained wrist, his strength ceased her pulling at it. He smiled the same content smile as before, as a barrage of fury and violence and hate crept through her ruby lips.

His strong body pushed her back, pressing her against the bed's high sides, she struggled, having difficulty not falling onto the silk sheets as it pushed into the backs of her knees, but she was still chained, and he was by far stronger, and there was no water around for any form of attack, she preyed to the gods of the moon and the sea that she be spared; that some great miracle would save her; she shut her eyes, knowing that no miracle was coming.

_Crunch. _Came the sound of breaking metal. She opened her eyes, confused. Zuko was holding something in his hands; something metal was dangling from a long chain, looking proud of himself, though that smile had stayed the same, she looked closer, it was a sheet of thick, shining metal, around the size of her hand, four screws curled from it and in it's centre was a loop of metal, from that loop there was a long chain that connected to the manacle on her wrist.

Zuko had severed the chain connecting her to his bed.

Had he freed her? Or was this some plot to have her still? Or just cruelty to give her freedom and then snatch it away?

She raised an eyebrow, questioning him, not daring to hope. He picked up the cloak from the bed and the scarlet ribbon from the floor where he had let it fall. He turned to meet her gaze, and pressed the cloak and the ribbon into her hands.

'i advise you to leave quickly; the night guards have not begun, but the day guards will be paying little attention in their boredom. Stick to the shadows, tie your hair up and you may avoid recognition for a little longer, i will give you eight minutes to get as far away as possible before i will have to alert the guards. To the north there is a small exit in the cliff's face that is unguarded, you can use that as your escape. Then you must get to the marina. Take one of the smaller boats, Water bend it to get as far away as you can as quickly as you possibly can. They will expect you to have taken the bigger boats and so will not hassle the smaller ones. If you are questioned do not meet their eyes - the smarter guards will immediately know you are not Fire Nation and you will be stopped.'

He seemed to have another thought and slipped the ribbon from her hands, he reached to remove the crown of twisted silver from her head; she flinched away from his touch, but he reassured her, and gently untied the ribbons, clips and pins that kept it in her hair.

He could not help but feel how soft and silky it felt underneath his fingers. And that it smelt faintly of coconuts… He ignored that thought and carefully brushed the top of her hair into a simple Fire Nation style; securing it with the ribbon, and pulling a small metal decoration from his bedside table; sliding the small red Fire Nation insignia in place she would pass easily even if people looked at her more than once.

He handed her the cloak and she looked confused.

He more than understood why she was wary of help from such an unworthy source. He had not meet her eyes since he broke the chains and he felt… sad… that he had not, her eyes seemed strangely comforting, warm, despite the strange colour, their alienness, he drove the thought from his mind.

'Why?' came her small, lost voice, her voice sounded almost sad, like his thoughts… as though they shared the same emotions, although that was foolish; they shared no common ground other than a prison cell many weeks ago.

'I'm not that person. The one that has an array of beautiful slave girls and concubines at his will. It isn't who i am.' He replied simply. it was true; no one understood why he did not want scantily clad women around him, but he saw no point to it; what was their enticement if it was not their will? If they were prisoners what pleasure could he derive from their company? Maybe it was because he was young but he thought it… dishonourable - he mocked himself for such a notion when so many honourable men did it, to take advantage of prisoners.

She nodded, then offered him half a smile; though she still looked wary, she threw the cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. The cloak covered her face well and her clothes, and it's blackness would keep her hidden in the shadows. He pulled something from his pocket and held it in his clasped hand, he unfurled his fingers and revealed what lay there.

Her eyes widened in shock, but a smile slid across her lips, and her eyes glossed over. He looked into his eyes, a hundred emotions swirling beneath their surface. She took the blue ribbon in her soft, mocha hand, the fabric curled abound her delicate fingers. The half of her pendant that lay attached by the small gold clasp glimmered in the candle light.

Neither said a word.

'i'm sorry it was broken, but i hope it will still hold the value it did before.' he murmured, he knew what the necklace meant to her - it had been her mothers, he did not know what happened to her mother but clearly it was an important link for the girl to her.

A crystal tear spurted from her eye, and - without seeming to think about it, she kissed him softly on his scarred cheek, before she turned and climbed on to the large window sill and leapt from it.

Terrified for her well being he ran to the window to see her - inexplicably, impossibly - floating in space, some metres away, held in place by a block of ice floating on the air, she took another step and put her foot down on another as the one behind melted away and another formed in the place of her feet. She turned, her eyes not visible but a grin on her face. She waved to him. And he returned it, knowing already that he would miss her.

But he ran his thumb across the soft face of the stone in his palm, comforted by the carved piece of glowing ivory in his hands.

In his hands he held the other half of her necklace.

And it felt as though that was where it belonged.


End file.
